Desk Work
by Melis
Summary: LEMON AGES 18 AND OLDER Toshiro gets more then he bargained for when he reluctantly stays up to finish some paper work, but what happens what Matsumoto offers to keep him awake? What's a poor captain to do?


1_**Desk Work  
- Desk Work -  
By: Melis **_

He sighed at the stack of paper work on his desk. _****_

...typical... he thought.

He was the Captain of 10th company, a respected man among men, and yet he felt more like a secretary! Day after day, stamping and filing his way through mountains of reports and request. 

._**..at least I'd make a good secretary..**_. he thought with a slight smirk.

He sighed, touching one of the pages with his fingers, browsing it quickly. Nothing of real importance, just a report on a Hollow in the world of the living, a minor Hollow mind you, one that was easily taken care of by one of the many in traning Soul Reapers. _****_

...waste of my time... he growled, placing it in a pile to the left.

Luckily for him the reports had been reviewed already, all that was left now was his seal of approval and then separating them to be sent out to the appropriate captains.

He sighed, poking the stack some with his index finger. He was so unmotivated, but it had to be done. He sighed then, taking a large stack and sorting through them, mumbling to himself.

"Lets see...11th...8th...8th...4th...7th...5th..."

He was so immersed in his work he didn't notice the shadowy figure that entered the room.

"CAP-------TAIN!" exclaimed the culprit, glomping the young captain from behind.

"YAAA! What the!?" he roared, eyes wide, back rigid, then relaxing, blinking a bit, something softy and squishy and warm against. _****_

...oh Dear Lord... he thought, his body rigid at the realization. _****_

...breast...! his mind exclaimed, his body quickly ripping from the figure behind him, tuning in his chair to face it.

"M-Matsumoto!" he shouted, face beet red.

"Yes my Captain?" she said with a smile.

He blinked, blushing more. "I...I told you not to do that!" he shouted.

She blinked, a confused look on her face.

"Do what my Captain?" she asked, still puzzled.

He blinked, blushing some.

"Glomp me! I'm your Captain! You can't just glomp me! What if someone sees?!" he shouted, trying to be tough, though found it hard because he was looking up at her...and he large breasts.

"But it's just you and I Captain. Everyone else has left." she explained, motioning with her head towards the clock.

He blinked, looking to it realizing it was just a little after 1 A.M. 

"What?! It's after one!? Damn it, I need to finish this paper work!" he shouted, standing, then sitting, then standing again, looking around in a panic.

"My Captain..." began Matsumoto looking at him worried.

He blinked, blushing some.

"And um..." he began, looking away some, coughing.

"Stop calling...me...that..." he murmured, facing his desk now.

"Calling you what my Captain?" she asked, puzzled again.

"My! Stop saying MY Captain! It's Captain!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air, ezaperated.

The red head blinked, smiling some at her now twitching captain.

"But when I say my Captain, it makes me feel closer to you, like you're mine." she said, stepping up behind him, pressing her chest against his back some again, Toshiro's eyes widening as he dropped his stamp, jaw dropped as well feeling her breast upon his back once more.

"Th--th-th-th" he stuttered, Matsumoto blinking.

"The?" she offered, titling her head cutely, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"No! Wait, yes! Ahh, hell with it." he managed, sighing heavily, scooting from her some to rest his elbow on her desk and his chin in his hand.

She blinked, watching him could tell her was annoyed. "I'm sorry my...I mean, I'm sorry Captain." she started, walking now to the front of his desk. 

He blinked some, looking up at her.

"Ah, it's fine. It's not your fault. It's just late and im tired and cranky." he explained suddenly so honest.

"Would you like me to get you some coffee Captain?" she asked with a smile.

He blinked, her smile overwhelming sweet, looking away as he blushed. 

"Uh...yeah that would be great. Thank you." he said, trying to look tough.

She smiled with a nod, exiting the room.

It was hard for Toshiro to concentrate...literally. Matsumoto's massive chest had stirred him quite a bit and it was a relief to have her out of the room at the moment. One more brush of her chest and something was gonna blow... _****_

...work...gotta focus on the paper work... he thought, turning his attention once more to the stacks of papers that piled his desk. He divided them into five separate piles, all neat and ready to be delivered. All that was left was a medium sized stack that need only his signature. _****_

...Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last... he thought, starting to sign them.

He was a little less then half through the stack when the door opened then shut quietly, soft footsteps making their way to his desk.

"Here you are my Captain..oh!" she spoked offering him the cup, placing her other hand over her mouth, her cheeks a bit pink.

"Thank you Matsumoto." he managed, forcing a smile through clenched teeth. 

He drank then, the black coffee lightly sweetened just the way he liked it. The smell alone was enough to wake him, though he still felt tired and warmth of the coffee wasn't helping, only adding to it. Soon enough though the caffeine would hit and he'd be raring to go.

"I...I'm sorry..." spoke the female assistant captain, her gaze low.

He blinked, confused.

"For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For addressing you as "My" Captain. I will not do it again." she said with a slight nod.  
He frowned some with a sigh.  
"Don't worry about it."

She blinked looking up to him.

"I mean, it's fine, really." he added, sipping at his coffee again, determined not to look at her.

"Besides..." he continued.

"I...I like it when you say 'My Captain'..." he said softly, looking up as he tried to ignore the blush that spread across his face.

Matsumoto blinked, taken aback some, then smiled, lightly stepping to him.

He blinked some, looking at her, then faced forward, sipping at the coffee once more. 

"Captain..." she spoke, sliding up to sit on his desk now, her leg brushing against his. He choked.

"Gah! M-Matsumoto what are you doing!?" he shouted, coffee spraying the area around him, though thankfully had missed the paper work. 

"Just sitting Sir." she said, looking at him confused.

He blinked, his eyes suddenly moving on their own, eyeing her up, her long legs, her voluptuous hips, her large breasts... _****_

...damn... he thought, his eyebrows raising some.

"Captain?" she asked, leaning to him, their faces a few inches apart. 

"Wh-what?!" he asked, pressed back deeply in his chair now.

"Are you ok?" she asked her face full of concern.

He blinked, his eyes softening slightly. 

"Yeah...I'm fine. I told you I'm just tired." he sighed, turning from her to look the other way.

"Ok Sir." she replied, leaning back on his desk some now, closing her eyes her chest thrust forward some and within his sight, not to mention grasp.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, eyeing her up and down once more. She was gorgeous and hot and best of all, his assistant captain. All the male soul reapers in training were wild about her and yet she paid only him any mind. It made him feel good in more ways then one, not to mention her voice, the way she said "my captain"...

And then things go complicated, something sprouting up from between his legs. He blinked, shocked as he looked down at the massive bulge that was now his pants. _****_

...oh...my...God... he thought, his face red.

Apparently Matsumoto's chest had done more then just wake him up, it had awoken his friend up as well! He blushed deeply at the hardened mass that tried its best to breech through the layers of cloth. And as if things weren't bad enough, the lump was pressed against Matsumoto's leg.

He looked at her. She looked at him...

"I'm...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he shouted, moving his chair back some, throwing his hands down to cover the lump, but to no avail. It was simply too big. _****_

...oh Dear Lord... he thought, biting his lower lip some.

"Captain?" she asked, looking to him then his hands, then to him again, her cheeks heating up.

"C-Captain..." she spoke, shocked.

"D-Damn it!" he shouted, throughly annoyed, not to mention embarrassed. _****_

...why... he thought, closing his eyes tight. _****_

...damn you Matsumoto...! his mind roared. _****_

...you and your damned boobs...! it continued, the word alone recalling the mental images of earlier of her large almost fully exposed breast, causing him to become harder.

"Ah..." he managed, gripping himself tighter, as if trying to push it back.

Things were bad and now it was time to own up to it all. But not yet, first he'd have a word with her. He raised his head looking at her furiously, then blinked, puzzled by the amused look on her face.

"Wh-what?!" he roared, throughly annoyed.

"Captain..is that from me...?" she asked, pointing to his hands with her slender index finger.

He blushed more, clenching his teeth.

"Did you...do that on purpose!?" he growled, about to snap.

"Of course not captain." she said, looking serious now.

"I never wished to embarrass you so..." she added, lowering her gaze. _**...jeez...**_ he thought, the throbbing in his pants growing, not to mention his confusion. He had an erection, caused by Matsumoto's breasts. Now she was apologizing, what to do...what to do...

"I truly am sorry captain." she continued, Toshiro looking to her now.

"I never expected you to be so fond of my breast." she teased, winking at the young captain playfully.

Hr blushed wildly, growling some lowly.

"That's not the point!" he shouted.

"But you are fond of them?" she asked, tilting her head now, noting he hadn't said he wasn't fond of them. 

"Th-that's...who cares!?" he retorted, shaking his head, closing his eyes tight.

"It's ok Captain." said the red head, embracing him, Toshiro smothering against her bosom.

"I mean, you're so young, it's probably you're first one huh?" she spoke, Toshiro's eyes widening some as he tried to move his head back to speak and to breath.

"You probably don't know what to do or how to use it." she added, giggling some playfully, Toshiro frozen.

"What!?" he shouted, tugging from her now, leaning back in his chair once more.

The pretty female soul reaper smiled, brushing her fingers through her hair, sitting once more on his desk.

"I said, you probably don't know what to do." she stated simply, teasily.

He glared.

"I'm not a kid okay!? I'm just short! I'm the same age as you! I know exactly what I'm doing!" he roared, then blushed.

"I mean...not that I have or anything! But.. I know the mechanics okay?!" he added, frustrated beyond words.

She laughed softly smiling at him. 

"Did you read it in a book?" she asked, motioning to bookshelves that lined the outer walls of the room.

He glared baring his teeth. "If you'd like captain..." began Matsumoto, slipping from the desk and sliding up into his lap. 

"Ma-Matsumoto!" he began, felt her gently move his hands.

"I could show you a few things..." she teased, winking at him playfully.

He blushed, about to speak, but unable to, felt her legs open, strattling him now and the mass between his legs, felt it raise up some, pressing against each of her inner thighs.

"Captain..." she moaned in his ear playfully, biting it some, Toshiro emitting a soft moan, closing his eyes, his hands sweeping up her sides slowly.

She licked his ear, her slender fingers playing with his hair, her other hand toying with his robe, tugging at the front some, then moving down to the obi, untiing it slowly. She pressed herself down against him more.

"Matsumoto!" he cried, the pressure driving him mad, as he tilted his head back then forward again, his chin on her shoulder, the smell of her hair, so sweet, was intoxicating.

"Captain.." she moaned again, leaning back some playfully, thrusting her chest towards him, her robe about to burst at the seams, her breast too large to hold in such a trying position.

Before he knew it, his hands were moving, sliding up her curvy figure rubbing the outer edges of her breasts lightly. 

"Captain..." she moaned softly closing her eyes, felt his hands travel up to her shoulders, slipping into her robes, tugging them slowly off her shoulders and down her arms, down until her breast were fully exposed.

He gawk for a moment, shocked she was letting his do this, but also shocked at their size. They was large, perfectly rounded, accentuating her already tantalizing body, yet it seemed almost impossible to believe such breast and beauty were real.

He reached then, placing his hands on them, claiming the mountains softly at first, her gentle moans encouraging him, not to mention the lump that throbbed heavily below. He was sure she felt the throbbing too.

He squeezed them, both of them only able to grasp the front of them, their size not allowing him anymore.

He moaned as did she, continuing on, rubbing them in a circular motion, moving his hands this way and that until he was sure they had explored every inch of her breasts.

"Ah, Captain..." she moaned, tilting her head, feeling his hands slip behind her back tugging her upright now and to him.  
She looked to him, to his now reddened face, his wild eyes. She smirked.  
"Too much for you my captain...?" she asked tilting her head some. 

He glared slightly.

"Maybe I showed you a little too much." she teased, laughing softly.

He scoffed then, rubbing her lower back.

She smiled, leaning in now, resting her hands on either of his shoulders, moving them down to slip them into his robe some stroking his neck.

They stared at each other for a moment, then, slowly, she leaned in and her lips pressed to his for the first time.

"Mmm...!" he moaned, his eyes tight, a wild blushing spreading over his face.

She moaned softly, kissing him, letting her hands wander slowly down his body, over his relatively toned chest, lower along his stomach muscles that were tight due to his sudden embarrassment. Her hands stopped only when they reached their destination; the mass that begged to be released.

He blushed brightly, moaning against her lips in surprise, his eyes fluttering open quickly.

She looked to him some, as he had leaned back. Then slowly, she began to rub him there, using her finger tips to probe at the bulge, massaging it some playfully, winking at him.

Toshiro moaned, closing his eyes, tilting his head back, the feeling unbelievable. _****_

...damn... he thought, the throbbing getting stronger, echoing in his ears. 

"Captain..." she moaned teasily, licking his lips slowly, leaning up to bit his ear playfully, rubbing him faster now, groping at the mass playfully.

"Ah...!" he moaned loudly, arching his chest against hers, blushing deeply at her teasing.

She didn't stop there, tugging his pants down enough to slip her hand inside, blushing at the touch of hot flesh. 

"Matsumoto...Matsumoto..." he moaned, his neck limp as his head hung back, her fingers trailing along his erection that pressed at his pants, felt her rubbing and stroking it, toying with the tip, shocked by his loud moans that filled the office. _****_

...too much... he thought, on the verge of collapse.

"I think I did show you too much captain. You look like you're about to faint..." she teased, rubbing him still.  
He looked at her, her beautiful face, let his eyes trail down her neck, along her collar bone to her fully exposed breast.

That was it.

"You..." he growled, moving his hands, grabbing her wrist.

She blinked looking to him.

"That's enough!" he roared, the two wrestling now.

"Captain, what're you...!?" she began, suddenly finding herself on her back, the hard wooden desk beneath her, Toshiro on top of her.

"C-Captain..." she breathed, her chest heaving some. She was only half on the desk. 

"I can't...take it..anymore..." he moaned, eyes closed tight, teeth clenched.

She blinked, his aqua eyes meeting her own.

He took a moment looking around, before beginning to lift her and place her fully on the desk. 

"Captain! The paper work!" she exclaimed, the two looking at the large piles, all neat and stacked, and ready for pick up early tomorrow.

"Crap..." he mumbled. _****_

...paper work... or Matsumoto... he thought, debating for a bit, remember all the long hard hours he had spent working on them. _****_

...ahh Hell... he growled, sweeping the desk clean in one fellow swoop, papers flying everywhere as he quickly lifted Matsumoto, placing her body on the top of the desk, climbing on top of her.

"Captain..." she said, looking up at him confused and amazed by his sudden forcefulness.

Matsumoto..." he spoke, gently stroking her hair.

She blushed closing her eyes at his touch, then opened them slowly to look into his suddenly feral eyes.

He pinned her roughly to the desk holding her wrist within his small but strong hands, pressing himself against her, the bulge in his pants throbbing harder now.  
"Toshiro...!" she moaned as he pressed against her opening, their clothing the only thing preventing entry.

"You're driving me crazy Matsumoto..." he breathed, looking down at her.  
She blushed looking up at him. 

He smirked.

Suddenly the young assistant captain found herself turned around, her back to his chest, his hands cupping her breast.

"C-captain?" she called looking back at him some.

He shook his head, placing a hand on her back, pushing her forward gently, until her chest was pressed firmly to the top of the desk.

She blushed, the cold desk sending a shiver through her body, hardening her nipples quickly which did not escape Toshiro's notice, the captain fondling her breast, rubbing her nipples slowly, pinching them some, causing her to moan in surprise. 

"I'm not that clueless Matsumoto..." spoke the captain, reaching down now to untie her obi, dropping her pants and undergarments quickly, his hands searching her stomach, drifting lower to her opening, his fingers rubbing her petals slowly.

"I know a few things..." he purred, hunched over her some, licking the back of her ear.

She moaned blushing brightly as her captain moved his fingers into her, slowly, lightly, until they were coated, Toshiro shocked some by just how excited she truly was. This pleased him.

He continued, rubbing her more as he moved his fingers in and out of her in at a slow and steady pace, enjoying her moans, how she arched back towards him when he touched the right area, though playfully would place his hand on the back of her head, pushing her to the desk once more.

He toyed with her a bit more, felt her nectar coating his fingers, dripping down his hand some. Slowly he moved his hand away, playfully rubbing her inner thighs, coating the area around them playfully.

He stood up then, quickly tugging the rest of his obi apart, letting his pants and such drop in a heap around his ankles. A sigh of relief left his lips, his erection exposing itself fully now, the tip red and throbbing and extremely sensitive.

He smirked then, pouncing on her back once more, causing her to yelp out some in surprise, tough did not discourage her as he rubbed her sides, moving his hands down to her curvy hips.

"And now..." he spoke softly in her ear.  
"I'm going to teach you a few things My Assistant Captain..." he purred, pressing himself to her opening some.

She moaned, blushing brightly, tilting her head back some, felt his hand on the back of her head, pushing her back down. She felt him at her entrance and then completely inside her, moaning out in surprise and pain.

Toshiro smirked, giving a quick and hard thrust, sliding himself completely into her now, moaning out some as he dd, though couldn't fight back a smile at her sudden moan.

"C-Captain..." she cried, closing her eyes tight, moaning still. For someone so small, he had a lot of power.

"Here we go Matsumoto." he mused, beginning to thrust in and out of her, rough and playfully, her moans growing louder, his thrust growing quicker, more powerful then before.

She moaned loudly, panting softly, felt him inside her for only a moment, his thrust so fast, her eyes closed tight, gripping the edge of the desk before her, tilting her hand back some, unconsciously fighting at his hand, the pleasure surging through her body.

Toshiro continue to thrust into her, though slowed down some, focusing more on the delivery of it instead. He thrust fowrad, hard, lingering inside her a bit, moaning, then continued again, felt her tighten around him, having to thrust harder into her. And he did, the desk below squeaking some, causing him to smirk slightly.

He continued to ram into her, her moans growing louder. He peeked down at her, at her white knuckles that held the edge fo the desk, her breast that bounced here and there, in sync with the rhythm of his thrust.

He didn't stop, his thrust faster now, harder then before, his hands sliding up her sides, grasping her breast, causing her to gasp as he groped and rubbed them, pinching at her hardened nipples.

"Toshiro...!" she moaned, tilting her head to the side some, feeling his hands trailing over her body once more, his palms running over her stomach, her thighs, her back, up, over her breast, along her arms, careful to take it all in, to touch every part of her.

He continued for a bit more, smirking some as he bucked into her a bit, causing her to moan out more. He smirked, placing his hand on the back of her head, upright now behind her, thrusting into her as hard as he could clenching his teeth, breathing heavily, moaning, closing his eyes some.

Matsumoto moaned loudly as he did, his thrust so strong struck her deeply. She blushed wildly at her captain's sudden dominance, closing her eyes tight, taking each thrust as best she could, wondering how much longer the table would last, its wails below them stating not long.  
Toshiro heard the creaking too, frowning a bit, slowing his thrust some, moving back a bit his leg hitting the edge of the chair. He stood for a moment, though continued his assault on her, her moans softer now as he thrust into her gently. He smiled then, bucking into her once more before sliding form her, his heavily coated erection still hard, still stiff, still ready for more.

He panted some, collapsing in his chair, resting his hands on the arm rest some. He looked to her, watched her some as she moaned and shifted, turning to him now, almost fully exposed, a bit of her upper robe clinging to her now sweaty body.

She blushed when their eyes met, the two silent for a moment before wicked smirk danced across the captains lips. 

"Come here Matsumoto..." he said, calling her over with his hand.

The red head blushed, stepping to him, blushing more when his hands traced up her inner thighs, rubbing her opening a bit, causing her to moan and blush like mad.

He smirked, pleased by her reaction, rubbing her inner thighs now, then moved a hand behind her, tugging her to him so that she was almost in his lap. Then he moved his hands back, tracing up her inner thighs once more, spreading them apart now so that she was strattling not only him but the chair.

"C-Captain.." she asked, looking down at him as he sat, confusion on her face, but curiosity in her voice.

The boy smiled up at her, his hands on her hips now, gripping them lightly.

And then he was inside her, her eyes wide, because she had not expected him to do so, and so quickly, not to mention the fact that he was sitting down. She glanced at him, saw that he was raising himself out of the seat, bucking up into her now form the chair, pulling down on her hips some as he thrust into her. She blushed brightly closing her eyes tight moaning his name. 

He moaned too, thrusting up into her with the same speed and strength as before, his erection harder now, more tender, his body starting to become tense, his blood screaming in his veins. _****_

...oh damn... his mind moaned as he entered her, her warmth more inviting each time. He thrust harder then, more deeply, her moans louder now as she tilted her head back, her chest heaving heavily. He leaned forward then, taking a large breast to his mouth licking it slowly before sucking on it roughly, continuing to grip her hip wiht his other hand.

"Cap--tain..." moaned Masumoto her body faltering some, her knees buckling slightly, doing all she could to keep standing, Toshiro continued to buck into her, though not as hard, but still fast. Another thrust into her and it was over, her body collapsing down onto his, tough neither of them had released, her body on fire, about to burst.

He blushed, his chest heaving now as he looked to her. She looked to him too, panting some, closing her eyes and lowering her head, moaning, felt him fully inside her now, realizing she was in sitting in his lap. 

"Don't stop now Matsumoto..." he panted, looking to her.

She blushed looking to him, saw the playful grin that spread across his face, blushing more. Then slowly, she began to rock against him, moaning softly, blushing brightly. Toshiro closed his eyes moaning as well, tilting his hand back some, gripping her hips tightly. Within a few moments, Matsumoto began to speed up, rocking against him faster, harder, panting his name, her head low, hanging, the sensation too much.

Toshiro blushed too, moaning more, looking to her, using his index finger to lift her chin so their eyes were on the same level. The red head blushed, her Captain smiling as he leaned in, kissing her once more, his tongue toying with hers some, her moans loud, but muffled.

Then he leaned back, placing on hand on the side of his seat, thrusting into her now, using his newfound energy. Matsumoto blushed and moaned, rocking against him still, blushing brightly as she lowered her head once more, her eyes opening slightly, watching as he thrust into her, moaning more, her face beyond red.

"To...shi..ro..." she moaned, unable to say anything else, knew she was so close now, knew he was too, could feel it in the way he thrust and moaned, by the size of his erection, it somehow larger then before.

Toshiro moaned, blushing, watching his assistant captain, listened to her moans and knew their night of fun would come to an end soon...literally.

With that he gave a few more thrust, Matsumoto moaning loudly as he did, her moans lingering some as he stopped, though kept himself inside her. He took a moment, leaning back in his chair, panting heavily, closing his eyes. He looked her up and down once more, taken in by her exotic beauty.

His hands gripped her hips then, lifting her off him now, placing her gently back onto the desk, her back and body upon the entire desk top now, Toshiro climbing on top of her quickly, pinning her hands to the desk.

"Matsumoto..." he moaned, searching her face. 

She blushed, lost in his eyes, taken aback by his smirk as he thrust himself inside her once more fully, her moans loud and heavy. 

"Toshiro!" she cried, panting heavily now as he thrust into her, her opening and surrounding area, not to mention the nectar that clung to his erection, made it all the more easier to enter her now.

She moaned and shifted, her body on fire, his blood boiling as he increased his speed, his thrust. She tilted her head back, her knees both bent, encircled his hips, crushing against them, holding him to her, his hands gripping her own, though kept them pinned, his lips tracing her neck, her shoulder, trailed down over her breast that bounced wildy with his thrusting.

Toshiro moaned, his body on fire too, his breathing so heavy, he was sure he would simply pass out, but he refused to, pushing himself, his body and hers, moaning into her neck and shoulders, gripping and entangling his fingers with her own, his thrust so strong now as he forced his body to go faster, to reach its limit, thrusting and bucking into her as hard and as fast as he could.

Matsumoto blushed, panting heavily, closed her eyes tight, laying back on the desk, tilting her head to the side, moaning his name loudly now, his thrust so wildy now, so hard, caused her both unimaginable pleasure and pain.

Matsumoto moaned, knew he was almost there, knew she was too, her own body beginning to tense, her chest heaving now, her legs crushing his hips, holding him against her. 

"Mat...su...moto..." moaned Toshiro, his body beginning to tense, his thrust coming quicker now, harder, his breathing so heavy, his gasps filled the room, his back arching now as he closed his eyes tight, clenching his jaw.

He moaned loudly, blushing deeply, releasing into her.

Matsumoto moaned as well, her moan long and lingering, her body tensing, felt his release inside her, dripping out of her. He felt her release as well, the feeling around him so hot, so intense, there was truly no words. 

It was over now, Toshiro's body slowly relaxing, Matsumoto's doing the same, Toshiro collapsing down on her, laying his head against her breast, closing his eyes. panting heavily. She blushed, looking down at him, stroking his hair some, blushing.

The two laid ion silence, their breathing still heavy, though began to calm until it was just soft panting.

"That was pretty crazy..." spoke Toshiro, his head against her breasts still, his eyes closed some as he stared off, face beet red.

Matsumoto blushed, watching him, smiling, playing with his hair more.

"I agree my captain..." she managed, her voice still shaking from her uneven breathing.

He sighed then, closing his eyes, tired beyond words. He risked a glance at the clock, noting it was well after 3 in the morning. Soon they would have to get up and ready for work. _****_

...wonderful... he thought, closing his eyes once more.

"Matsumoto..." he spoke softly, Matsumoto's eyes closed.  
"Yes captain?" 

He was silent for a moment, opening his eyes some, his face turning several shades of red as he spoke.

"I...love you..."

Matsumoto's eyes fluttered open, her heart doing a back flip in her chest, as she starred down, wide eyed at her captain and his words.

He was quiet, though risked a glance at her, looking away quickly as his face got redder.

"It's the truth!" he spoke, pouting some.

She smiled, leaning up then, kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you too." she spoke, hugging him to her, toshiro blushing, then closing his eyes smiling happily, hugging her tightly, the two falling asleep in each others arms.

"Morning!" shouted a voice form down the hall.

"Hello Captain Ukitake." said Matsumoto, giving a polite bow.

"And how are you Captain Hitsuguya?" asked the silver haired Captain, looking to the very short young man.

"Fine thank you." 

Ukitake nodded, blinking some as he caught the young captain of 10th company glancing at Matsumoto often, his face growing redder each time, not to mention the boy looked pretty tired.

"Late night you two?" he asked, Matsumoto blinking some Toshiro's face red again.

"It was just paper work that's all." stated Toshiro, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from the two.

"Ah, yes the paper work. I'd better pick up mine, eh?" said Ukitake with a smile, entering the 10th company office.

"Ah, actually Sir..." Began Matsumoto but it was too late, as the captain was already in the office.

"What in the world!?" he shouted, the two quickly following him.  
The captain stood, paper upon paper thrown about the room, covering almost the entire floor. Not only were they all mixed up,. some were bent and crumpled, looking like they had bene thrown or stepped on. 

"What in the world happened in here last night!?" asked Ukitake, looking at the empty desk and motioning to all the papers on the floor.

Matsumoto and Toshiro exchanged glances, both their cheeks heating up.

"Well, there was a really strong wind last night..." began Toshiro.

"Yes, and it blew all the papers off the desk..." added Matsumoto, the two sweat dropping and scratching the backs of their heads.

Ukitake looked at them a bit, then sighed, kneeling to pick up the papers. The two joined him.

"Are you sure you didn't throw a fit and toss them all over the room? I know how much you dislike desk work." said Ukitake.

Toshiro and Matsumoto froze, looking to one another.

"I don't hate desk work." began Toshiro.

"Oh?" asked Ukitake, gathering a few more papers, his back to them.

"It's a lot more interesting when Matsumoto helps me." added the 10th captain, winking and smiling at his assistant captain.

She blushed, smiling and winking back.

"Yeah, in fact... I really like desk work." added Toshiro, the two smiling as they began to resort the paper work from yesterday.

FIN   
That's all folks! My second lemon is complete! To tell the truth, it was really hard to write this...no pun intended ... Actually Matsumoto was easy to work with, it's Toshiro that gave me problems. I haven't really seen these two interact much in the manga or the anime, so it's harder for me to get a real grasp on their relationship and such, but i took what I knew, worked with what I had and boom baby, here it is! So, how did you like it? Not as good as my first Lemon which featured Ichigo and Rukia, but I still really liked it! It was fun getting Toshiro to get wild XD And Matsumoto was a great flirt XD All in all, I truly enjoyed writing this lemon and loved the ending XD I hope you all enjoyed it too! Thanks again for all the comments and such, you guys rule! If you get a chance, please check out my other lemon and fanfictions! Especially my new Bleach Fanfiction "Breath Into Me"! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this lemon! I know I did, waaaay too much XD!!!

-Melis 


End file.
